


Mucho más

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Va a hacer falta mucho más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mucho más

** Mucho más **

— Me he portado mal. Por favor, perdóname.

Eduardo suspira. Han pasado cinco años desde el fin de la demanda y, desde entonces, en cada fiesta, evento, cumpleaños, reunión o lo que sea en que se hayan encontrado, Mark siempre le dice lo mismo.

— Fui un imbécil. Por favor, Eduardo, perdóname.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chris y Eduardo está cansado. Y un poco ebrio, a decir verdad. Y Mark tiene los ojos demasiado claros y el cabello demasiado rizado y una expresión de arrepentimiento absoluta.

Eduardo extraña a Mark, no va a mentir. Lo extraño mucho, demasiado. Extraña sus manías y sus locuras. Extraña dormirse con el sonido de los dedos de Mark aporreando el tecleado de una computadora.

Pero Mark lo lastimó. Lo traicionó.

— No, Mark.

Se despide de Chris y sale de la fiesta.

Van a hacer falta mucho más que cinco años y miles de disculpas para que Eduardo finalmente lo perdone.

FIN


End file.
